The New King in The South
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: Rhaegar defeats Robert on the trident. After the end, Rhaegar had promised his many allies a hand in marriage, something he himself cannot give. With the rebellion over Jon Targaryen grows up in the red keep to be a king. In that time a brew of anger is awoken by his uncle, Viserys who sees himself as the true heir. He will use his power to cause another rebellion.
1. Chapter 1

The New King in the South

-Warning mass harem fic. Crack fic. This fic contains blood, gore and lots of smut.

Short summary- Rhaegar defeats Robert on the trident. After the end, Rhaegar had promised his many allies a hand in marriage, something he himself cannot give. With the rebellion over Jon Targaryen grows up in the red keep to be a king. In that time a brew of anger is awoken by his uncle, Viserys who sees himself as the true heir, not some born bastard. He will use his power and in time cause another rebellion.

-Above Rhaegar, the sky was a mist of bright blue, peaceful and pleasant. The sun was illuminating as a few birds squawked, passing by. Entirely different to the earth, where the images were transfixed, strewn of basking frothy blood and death. A pit of despair where hundreds of knights fought among the other. Swallowed in darkness like rabid primal animals.

The king's army of in infantry, thousands in mass crashed against Robert's on the trident. The shrieks of battle flutter around in a disgusted ray. Death reviled, death that was permitted through war. And only Raheger's slit in his visor gave him the vision he required to the blood and demise. His breathing heavy, enduring while his body progressed with an ache. Yet still motivated, slashing at enemies blind spots and weak points. The edge of his weapon never missed but striking his enemy's at every turn. The hums of men's cries rang with a horrid clout, weapons smashes and clangs. Lances splintered, heads decapitated rolling among the thousands of dead as other weapons resounded to a beat. A tune filled with chaos that enclosed the field while death arose to numerous. The ground was their battlefield and with their lifeless corpses they were the death concealing that ground.

All colors conflicted as men of both sides fought, the once green field now covered with mud, the smell of fresh blood was ubiquitously. While the sky became hidden by a shade of arrows whistling through the sky, striking men and the ground with thick thuds. It seemed chaos ensued as every man cracked under the immense weight of battle. Rhaegar amidst this chaos clashing against the other for an hour, dug deep in the middle. Armies surrounded him in the mud cutting and mutilating the other. A mosh pit of weapons shining as they brought them to the sky and back down plunging them to the flesh.

By now Rhaegar was covered with thick radiating blood upon his heavy armor and in his flowing hair, the muggy gore getting stuck in every nook. Yet Rhaegar never halted for a beat, he knew what this battle meant for him. For his family. And with that thought he fought till the bitter end.

In the mist of battle a stallion pelted by, wheezing a thunderous thump with a mangled corpse riding atop of it. The images before him looking like some horror story. At the last moment he caught a lurid scream drowning the others. Turning in a second a large malicious, bearded man charged him, head-long heaving a sword with both hands above his head. Time was only a matter of seconds. With force the man stabbed with the weapon, all his weight and fury pushed towards Rhaegar's head. The bright prince reacted and danced to the side, his feet driving deep in the mud, as the man brought the weapon to his side with all his body weight. Leaving Rhaegar to pivot and slash at his stomach, his weapon piercing the stag's flesh from side to side leaving a gash. Instantly his eyes became static, body limp staring at the sky as he fell. The wrath remained inside.

In a chaotic pattern another man stepped before him, to his left, with reason his sword stabbed forward. Only to meet with Rhaegar's sword, ringing for their ears. Beside him a dozen men clashed together, killing and screaming. Rhaegar brought his own for a forward slash to the stag's shoulder. But he blocked the oncoming attacks. As the two traded blows, the stag couldn't react as a horse pelted by, the horseman drove his spear through the man's chest. The harsh crunch sounded as the man fell with a shout.

Rhaegar spun behind him as another stag in black and gold charged him, sword in hand. Rhaegar shifted back, leaning, the edge of the man's blade nicking his armor, missing by an inch. The stag raised his weapon back, but to late. Rhaegar wasted no time driving the end of his weapon into the man's stomach finding his flesh and guts, the man died falling to the ground as so many had before him. The smell, the stench of death lingered and he grew to it.

For hours the destruction rained with Rhaegar at the lead. His troops railed and created a wedge in the enemy's line. The battle looked bleak for the rebellion as many saw the incoming forces. Rhaegar had managed forward, after killing another stag he heard a yell. He looked up, finally in the glint of the sun he found him. One man clear as day in his famous heavy armor, as tall as a giant.

In the mist of the blood Rhaegar saw him, his one and only enemy. The Stag. A few meters away stood Robert in his heavy armor as he slammed his warhammer into another Targaryen's chest sending the man down to kiss the ground. Robert bellowed out into the air, his eyes great in size.

Rhaegar did not need a thought. His aim was no longer skirmishes among the lines, but only someone. Rhaegar charged with vigor, his feet slammed against the ground as he picked up speed, men at his back and side, screaming.

Robert turned finding the prince coming at full-bore. He stood his ground prepared, squeezing his warhammer. No pallor graced his face, only with a grin. He came alive in battle.

Reaching him Rhaegar used his speed and thrust his weapon forward, aimed for the man's chest. Robert quickly leaned back and parried his blow, sending the dragon's energy to the side. Again Rhaegar turned and forced his weapon down with a side-ward slash, aimed for the exposed throat. Robert reacted parrying the attack, the sound of a bang resounded.

Robert, not one to be on the defense answered with a blow of his own, his massive warhammer like a battling ram, came crashing. With weight the warhammer barley missed the Targaryen's chest. Rhaegar staggered backwards, the blow of his opponent weapon ringing in his ears. The massive warhammer was a death sentence if it met him and he must remain diligent. As he regained his stance the thunderous crack of his opponent's yell sounded. The two traded blow after blow as others did not counter into their fight. Again Robert shouted. That viscous yell he heard and grew to a song.

They brought their weapons with fierce power to meet. Rhaegar had to be careful, this close was not an option. His warhammer flew around him and with fierce power rang again. Robert had the edge charging the defenseless dragon. In that single moment. A single aspect altered, Robert rushed with a barking shout, moving his feet forward with a quickness and certainty about to take the dragon when his foot slammed against a rock. He tripped and lost his stance, sending him falling forward.

Stumbling down to the ground Robert landed on his hands. Such a small bit of time, yet Rhaegar saw this moment was valuable. He brought his own weapon up to the sky and with power, crashing back down. Robert quickly parried the blow with the awkward position, exhausting his energy. Rhaegar carried his weapon down again, the energy passing through his sword to the immobile Robert, directing shockwaves through him. Sweat pouring down the two in a decay. Rhaegar shoved the toe of his boot up and into his opponent, sending him down to the floor. Slamming against the ground the war hammer fell from his hands, his body against the water. Simple moments. Without his war hammer he had nothing looking at his enemy.

Rhaegar would never look back as he threw off his helm, looking the man directly in the eyes. Not to show his hatred, but resect. "Bend the knee!" He yelled over the screams.

Robert began to laugh, a lustful drunken laugh. "Ha you have to kill me."

"Bend the knee."

"Even now, this is a battle, boy! I never took you to be this dull. You want me to kiss your boot."

"I will not ask a third time." Roberts's eyes intensified, he would not suffer the shame and dismay. For a warrior such as himself to live from this, he would not think of himself of such.

"I will not. You'll have to kill me, dragon." Robert told with a certainty. Rhaegar nodded, his sword rose in the sky.

-In a trivial room no superior than the hall of Winrterfell the sun had no partition in the lure of darkness. The room filled with a council of the king, Rhaegar among a dark table, no longer the council they once were. The arguments and urges never ceased at a moment. The only room's solitary light was a fire in the corner of the wall. Blaring and swirling before their eyes. The constant sound of the crack loomed over them, all consuming.

For weeks in kings landing celebrations were met with applause. Yet in with the small council no laughs or smiles. Around him they sat with arguments. Their was something lurking in the seven kingdoms. An unrest and anger brewing back into the veins of the very soil. Years had passed in seven kingdoms. In that time many small wars plagued the realms and Rhaegar still had his promises to keep. In a fit of despair, Rhaegar had made deals with several houses and unlikely allies, deals which he must now pay for.

The room was bare, nothing to grace it, except for the lengthy oak table resting in the middle of the hall, where a few unlit candles sat and the cloth of a dragon ran. Among the table the small council sat, neither carried smiles, but emotionless. Dressed in the traditional garments of their houses, the dragon embroidered on the cuffs, in tight leather and black trousers. They sat, arguments for hours to leave their running mouths with ideas and ways to run the realm. They were no longer the strong council, but broken down to their last will. The numerous wars costing a fortune. Their once vast resources cut in half.

Rhaegar sat in at the head of the table. No longer a prince, but a king. But while he may reign their was tension in the air. While the thunderous applause dancing and singing went on in the city for days, he sat in the dark, he was not a man of such caliber. Promise stormed in the back of his mind, he promised his allies marriage with his family and knew he could not give what they ask.

"What news from the realm Varys?" The master of whispers had remained silent as the others grumbled.

"Not much to be desired, my grace. It seems every house in the seven kingdoms has turned its back. And those who fought for you want something In return, for their battles and sacrifice. Sadly, if not, are allies resolve has weakened and we will lose the armies in the west and south. While the further houses no longer grasp the Targaryen as the true heirs. For hundreds of years your family has ruled, but it seems utmost, the people hope for an end to that. And in few city's many birds have whispered of another rebellion."

Many couldn't believe their ears. "Some birds have whispered of a new rebellion? So much death? I wouldn't believe the day? Have they no sanity?" spoke Mace Tyrell leaning back in his chair stoking his beard.

"We have the worst relationship in years your grace. Their sanity is not our concern." Varys spoke. Rhaegar looked over the council disgruntled. "Every realm sees us as a threat."

To many of the council that was a great, great aspect. "Good. Let them cower in fear. Let us take control with a fist and terror. We can hold this world for ourselves." Tywin declared. Rhaegar would never believe such.

Varys leaned forward. "If I may be so bold I have some ideas you may be inclined to hear." Rhaegar nodded. "You have a son with much potential. I can see how we fix your a problem and a way to unite all seven kingdoms in this most needed time."

"Ha another bright idea Varys. Another bright lighting idea, us so unfortunate, could dare not see it." Varys gave Mace a look of distain.

"Let me hear it." Rhaegar leaned forward all ears.

Rhaegar went slowly, the nice marble floors underneath him the spoils of victory. He stopped at his son's room. One simple knock and yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. Finally grasping the handle he pushed on, opening the door he found him near the balcony staring out into the city.

Jon snow, a young boy who was rarely found in the grand hall or even the red keep for that matter. Where he was known to be found was far from anyone. He felt himself among the forests and dirt. Away from the noise and quick paced streets. Not here with the fancy lords and ladies and treats. Most days he was never seen in the great hall.

"Jon." Rhaegar softly spoke. His son turned around looking at him. A young boy with questioning eyes. "Come and sit down." Jon listened and sat before his father.

"How was your day? Any new grand adventure you'd like to tell me?"

"No." Jon said, trying to hide his face.

"Are you sure? Mayhaps in the forests, with a certain relative you may know." Rhaegar stated knowing.

Jon looked annoyed his eyes never meeting his father. "Me and Dany went into the forest."

"You know I said that's forbidden." He did not respond. "What did you find?" Jon looked disappointment.

"Nothing, sadly. But we saw a number of deer and Dany saw a cave." Rarely was Jon far from earshot with his aunt.

"You care for her?" he asked.

"Of course. She's my best friend, father. My only friend." He told with a smile.

"I have news for you. I wanted to come down here and tell you myself." Jon did as asked.

"What is it? Another trip to a far off realm." he asked with not much known.

"No. You know you will be a king and you are to marry a lady of a proud house."

"I will marry my aunt, right father? Like your father and his father. We marry our blood to keep it pure." Jon had read up on his family, dating back to the fall of valyria.

"Yes. You will marry your aunt." That seemed to put a smile on his face. "What have I taught you?" no animosity in his tone.

"To never take anything for granted. To cherish the ones around me and keep them safe with my sword. Keep them close in my heart."

"You will remember this for years to come. And keep this in your heart. Love your close ones. They are always precious to you…" His son nodded.

"You know there is unrest in the seven realms." His son nodded. "Countless houses in each realm, with lords and ladies all with different ideals and with power and anger. Anger aimed at the Targaryen's. A rebellion is almost certain… I have spoken with my council and we have derived with a plan. A way to amend the realm."

"How?"

"With marriage, Jon. we can sew the realms together again. Do you understand?"

"Yes father." His father taught him to be strong as a knight but more importantly to be kind.

Years later-

The air was thin hot and unfathomable under the red keep. A small area with stone and sand among the ground. On the floor was not only sand but Jon stood with sweat on his back. Continuously he reviled being in fancy armor or above in the red keep. Never had he found the talks of other high born to his like. It was the hedge knights he grown to. Men and women whom fought with weapons. In time he loved the dirt.

Finally in the depths, a weapon in his hand and against the floor was nothing but spars. Without a shirt, only a white cloth over his waist. Before him stood, Ser Gerold Hightower. The great man was a tower for Jon, and kept him on his feet for hours. Without thought Gerold aimed his foot for the young skinny boy. He quickly leaned out of the way, the attack missing his chest by an inch.

Backing away, and against his judgment Jon charged the burly man. A harsh smack to the face sent the young boy to fall. The hot floor rushed up to meet him and was severe against his body. Against the ground blood filled his mouth.

"Come on, get up." He heard his aunt spoke with vigor. Before him she stood, Dany observing with her brother and a few others. The only she carried a smile, others carried a sneer. She stared at him with a vitality. The young seven year old stood up deep under the red keep, she in ways had more exuberance then him.

Back on his feet for several minutes Jon did his best to dodge the attacks and charged again. But before he could reach him he couldn't react and his enemy's leg swooped in. The knight's leg smashing against Jon's. Sending Jon down to crash against the floor with a hard thud.

The floor rushed up to meet Jon, slamming against the ground. The pain insurmountable. The moment Jon slammed, in the corner Viserys laughed out loud at the sight. "You're to be king? What a pitiful bastard." he yelled to his friend's delight and Dany's anger.

His uncle's laugh was always unrelenting. Viserys continued to laugh at times trying to make life worse for Jon. For only a second Jon laid there never giving up, his body aching, yet the pain must not deter him. Pressing his hands to the floor, he would never give up, struggling to stand again.

After several hours the man had beaten him to a pulp. Bruises covered the young boy's body, dark and purple. Rhaegar stood near and came in close helping him up.

"Act in haste and you give the advantage to your enemy." Rhaegar explained. "Sometimes the proper and more difficult course is not to act. Even the greatest warrior often fails to wait until the moment is right before striking out. That is a mistake we cannot afford to make." Jon nodded absorbing his father's words and commuting them to memory. Words were a single part of his training, the few bruises covered his naked body were lessons he must learn if he can succeed. Each punch another lesson until he can conquer his enemy.

A day later and out among the forest-

Dany pulled her nephew, running through the trees where they came to a halt before a mouth to a cave. "Where are you headed? What is it?" Jon asked for the hundredth time.

"You have to come and see." Dany persisted. Down in the vast cave Dany stopped as did Jon, their eyes grew vast in size. "Look at this." Dany told with a glee.

"What are they?" Jon asked.

"Dragon eggs."


	2. Chapter 2

Warning this chapter contains explicit sexual content and incest.

Several years had passed in a mist. Jon now sixteen years old, having trained all his life, leaning from the best, Ser Barristan and Ser Gerold. Their was no other thought, a warrior was what he found gave him life, a weapon in his hand was always destined. With this knowledge he hoped to implement it in venture far from home. To witness the various realms where he would one day rule. To grasp the life distant from home and see untold adventures. Only, that day never came, to his dismay.

\- Daenerys Targaryen currently slipped through the night, much taller, the halls silent carrying a warm breeze on her face, marble under her feet. Her hair was loose resting upon her shoulders with a light gown resting gently on her shoulders. After a few hours of restless tossing upon her bed she couldn't find the sleep she needed and left for Jon's room. For the past several years her and Jon remained inseparable. They traveled as far as possible in the woods for hours they would seclude themselves from others. Permanently she carried a smile with him and he did the same. Neither cared for the many nobles around them as Jon was hardly in the keep. No, she knew he had little in common with the many around him. She saw it was the knights and guardsmen he knew of.

As the moon rose high another night came where she couldn't find him. Looking in deepest depths of keep she never saw her nephew, checking several rooms until finally she knew. She distinguished above all else without a doubt where Jon would be.

Coming to a halt in the small courtyard, there she found him alone. She gazed over him, enjoying the sight. He stood much taller. In tight leather, his muscles protruded in his clothes. Everyday he trained unlike any of his family. A bow in his left hand and a thicket of arrows in a pouch. Before him a target stood several meters away where several arrows where stuck.

With a few steps forward she stopped. "If there ever is a moment I dare ask where you are, I know it is here." Jon turned back to find Dany in a gown with a light smile. Her beautiful locks running down her shoulders with the moon illuminating her face. She always brought a smile to his face. She brought the light in the darkest day.

"What can I say? I can't sit idle on a night such as this. Nor do I enjoy the conversation of the nobles in the red keep."

She came closer. "Years will have passed Jon, and you will be speaking with them soon enough, whether you like it or not. I dare I will not speak with them alone. You will have to be by my side." She told and he smiled.

"I guess I could tolerate them with you." He stated with his beam. Slowly, she wafted toward him with an elegance. Each footstep as if she was on air itself and she could float. She rested only a meter from him, staring at him with a smirk.

"Is that so." He came close looking down at his aunt, he loved her unlike any other and spent everyday with her. The only one who ever truly understood him. She had been there when no one else ever was. Wrapping his arms around her. "A king and queen." She spoke and he smiled looking her over. Up close her skin was unblemished, hair was beautiful flowed to her shoulders in waves, her beauty was far greater than any rumor. Her unblemished skin glowed bright and her bright, violet eyes sucked in his sight. Her white silk gown hugged her far greater curves, her stomach exposed to him. The woman shook her head, fluttering eyes at him. He thought about her beauty as she looked at him, her expression seductive.

The moonlight gave their body's a gleam. "I'm glad you're always their, Dany. No one is as smart or beautiful." He told, always being kind.

"You do me a great pleasure, Jon." She declared with an ease. Every word she spoke was a delight to the ears. A song sung so magnificently, that he could hardly believe it was real.

Dany turned and looked over the weapon in his hands. There was scarcely a day that passed he wasn't holding some weapon. "You need to use that so often?" She asked, indicating the bow.

"I need to be prepared for the worst, if need be. No one can hurt what I hold dear. If it must come to that…" He spoke training for the worse fears. "Would you like to learn?" He asked lending her the bow. She only stared at the weapon with a frown.

"I have never loosed a single arrow before in my life." She declared looking up at him with doubt.

"There is a first day for everything. Go on, just one." He persisted and pulled an arrow, holding it out for her. Dany gradually grabbed the arrow with her right hand and with her left held the bow. "Here." He planted his feet on the ground. Jon gently eased himself up behind her back, close enough she receded up into him. His chiseled chest against her backside as her breath slowed. She could feel his strong muscles through his tight leather wrapping around all of her.

"Pull your arm back all the way, like this." His arm eclipsed hers as he helped her. His warmth enveloped with her, their hearts becoming one. Their hands together pull the arrow back. "Find your target. Aim." He whispered into her ear. Her breath decelerated becoming one with his, the mood light in the air. She had never cared for anyone, but him. "And loose." Dany let go. The arrow soared through the air and ended with a thump, hitting the target in the middle. They smiled as she quickly hugged him. "A direct hit. You were born for this." She grinned pressing into his body, letting go of the bow and hesitation, losing herself in his warm-heartedness. He smiled with her sincere sensual body enclosed around him. She looked up as he stared at her for a moment, something in their eyes. She wondered what he looked like without his clothes. The thought remained constant the past few months.

They stood for a moment no words. "It's a picturesque night." She whispered.

"It is."

"No one is here, just us." She stated with a seductive tone. The two Targaryen's stood together under the moon for a simple moment in time, it was them. Just them.

He truly did not wish to wait any longer. He knew how he felt. "Dany." He whispered.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked, her breath was heavy looking at him.

"There is no woman of such beauty, kindness and gentleness as you. I have cared for you so long and I confess I've wanted you for years." He told with a passion. She stared at him for a moment, seeing love in his eyes as her heartbeat was hammering.

"I want you as well. I have never seen anything as clear as this, vivid in my eyes, bright and burning. I want you, Jon." Without a word he slowly leaned forward pressing his lips to hers. The passion ignited in their bodies as both felt their desire illuminated through their blood of fire, burning bright. They shared the kiss as his hands slipped around her. Dany pressed to him. Leaning back for a moment they stared looking at the other, they shared their life together and they loved the other. Without hesitation he leaned forward again capturing her lips, he opened his lips this time and cautiously slipped the tip of his tongue forward, seeking out hers for a proper smooch. Jon grabbed hold of her tight body as she moaned, their lips still locked, he felt her return the kiss with her own tongue, pressing her chest out slightly so that her full breasts pressed to him. Waves of pleasure spread through them as aunt and nephew shared a passionate searing kiss. Meanwhile, they wrapped their arms around each other's backs tightly.

They broke the kiss, each panting in zeal. Their was no word spoken, nothing was said only a lustful expression worn on their faces. Without a need she wrapped her hand around his hands and leaned forward, gently placing a kiss on his cheek. "I want you on this night." No longer was their doubt.

"Come with me." They moved, through the halls, Dany quickly following him. In no time she found herself in his room near his bed. Moonlight dipped bright in the room. Through the windows, cascading over them, filled with Jon and Dany. The breeze washed over them, providing the room with a bright aroma as they stood with a smile. Wearing her bright gown that seemed to swallow the darkness around her and glowed with a fulfillment. The beauty shined from her as she smiled. It was something otherworldly to Jon. Utmost he lost himself in her beauty. Again their lips find each other. In a heat of lust Jon slips his tongue into Dany's as his hands explored her body. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close for a hug, delighting in having her pressed against him, kissing passionately for a moment.

She leaned back and pushed the silky fabric of her dress down, exposing her breasts, the dress falling on the floor. "I want you to see all of me. " she told. He wasted no time so that he could lower his lips to her collarbone and kiss a trail down to her nipples generating a moan from her. He wanted her, but honestly it was his lust that drove him as much as any noble sense of gratitude or duty; he wanted to taste and feel Dany's nubile body. Her intimate, erogenous flesh was now open to him. "That feels nice." she cooed as he kissed enthusiastically down her breasts, over her taught stomach to her Mons pubis.

He trailed her stomach down as he dropped to his knees and had access to her cunny, but did not target there immediately. Instead, he kissed around her inner thighs. She wiggled and gyrated her hips on top of Jon. He saw the woman of his dreams, sweet Dany, inviting him to partake in the pleasures of her perfect body. He followed her legs as they ran up to her taut, thick thighs and to the curviest pair of hips he could ever need. Before him, he saw it, her twat clearly wet. Dany's face was bright red as Jon gazed over her. As he kissed her thighs she slipped her hands into his hair, fingers digging into his feathery mane egging him on. "What are you about to do?" she asked him, knowing full well.

"I'm going to get on my knees and worship you." Jon said with a certainty. She could feel his breath on her inner thighs, the room burning around her as her hair stood up all over her body and felt herself tingle. He grabbed the sides of her soft body, and shoved his face forward. He kissed her clit, and he licked it. Dany's pussy had just made contact with his tongue causing a moan from the Targaryen. He treated her to teasing brushes of his lips on her bare skin and the occasional lick, letting his hands wander over her, producing a whimper. So close to her, he could feel her musk in his nostrils, drawing his attentions to her puffy pink lips, affecting him like pheromones. He was going on instinct, not experience, but Dany was responding well to the insinuation of his tongue into her folds, the tip of his nose rubbing against the top of her pussy. He started licking her clit with vigor, which prompted the involuntary tensing and relaxing of her thighs as he began spelling the alphabet onto her firm little button.

He was hard as a rock. He kissed her mound zealously and slowly as he made his way to her labia, placing kisses on her outer lips. "Oh my, Jon!" Dany moaned as she fell back towards the foot of his bed. Jon kissed down her thighs, and slowly kissed up until he reached the wet core of Dany's pussy again. He inhaled Dany's scent deeply, savoring every moment. She smelled strong, pungent, savory, and sweaty, with a hint of strawberry. No other thoughts, starting slow at first getting his tongue deeper into Dany's twat.

"Don't stop." Dany whimpered as Jon licked deeper and deeper into her nether regions. She tasted like paradise, a musky, womanly heavy scent. This wasn't just strawberries anymore it was the sticky, slick taste of her. Her cunny had an interesting flavor, a little tangy, but pleasant. It invaded his mouth and intoxicated him. There wasn't a taste in the world better than this. She moved up on the bed and invited him up, and he buried his face between her legs, covering him in her nectar while she whimpered. He redoubled his efforts, he licked and probed his tongue into her as far as he could thrusting with his tongue sometimes constricting around her entrance, running his mouth the whole length of her slit and flickering her button making her body tremor from the astonishing sensation.

Jon wanted her to feel nothing but pure elation and never leave that plain. Adjusting his position he set about fingering and licking her clit, thrusting his fingers into her quick while lapping at her clit rapidly and lovingly. Bringing a finger to rub her slit slipping into her tight, moistening pussy. He could tell that the tabooness of their incestuous passion aroused her as much as it aroused him, as if the more explicit their words the fainter the fearful reality of their transgressions. He began to curl and uncurl his finger inside her, still sucking, licking and kissing her engorged clit. The only pussy he'd ever wanted. Her outer lips framed her cute inner ones, and her clit was engorged, reddish pink and clearly sensitive to the touch. He licked it quicker, savoring the taste. He leaned up and looked at her seeing her face bright red, sweat on her body. "You taste like paradise, Dany."

"And you feel amazing." she said back.

Pushing two fingers into her folds, he straddled her, blessing her perky nipples with kisses and soft suckling, all the while plundering her wetness with eager thrusting digits. Dany's pussy was tight around his fingers and slick with lust as Dany panted and moaned loudly. Soon he felt the sudden twitching and contracting around his digits and saw her abdomen tense. Her fingers dug deep, taking hold of his hair as her back arched. Dany's eyes went wide and white, body arching as the climax came in full force. Biting her lip she let a cute little moan. Riding her orgasm for a time unlike ever before. It made her glow from her head down to her toes. After several moments she laid there basking in sweat.

They lay together for a while, their hot, contented bodies close, watching as light filled the room. Then he rose, and stole a quick kiss, they each tasted of the other. Leaning back she gazed over him. "Why are you still wearing that?" She asked.

He realized he was fully clothed, and quickly stripped down, throwing his clothes away. She looked at him, admiring his body. Dany traced her big nephew's chest with her fingers, his perfectly formed chest, and rubbed her hands on his massive arms. "God damn you're chiseled like some kind of a professional." she said to him. "You spent all that time in the courtyard for the past ten years. Who knew it would all end up with everything you've built." he kissed her, silencing her teasing lips. He held onto her body as she sucked his tongue. She just sucked and sucked while he swirled his tongue inside her mouth, reaching underneath hers, and around, while his hand cupped her breast and the other gently went behind her head. They kissed as their bodies slowly adapted to embracing each other as they had never embraced before. They both knew this was the most insane thing they had ever done in their entire lives.

As they made out, Dany's hands explored Jon's back and shoulders, feeling every nook and cranny that his toned muscles made underneath his skin. She shuddered as she felt Jon's tongue underneath hers. This man had loved her, taken care of her, consoled her, always been there for her. She pulled away from his kiss.

"Why am I naked while your pants are still on? Take all that off Jon." she said, smiling. Jon laughed, she was so naughty. She was reveling in it. It was exactly how he hoped it would go.

He pulled them off quickly as his cock sprung to attention in the air fully erect. Dany gasped, gawking. Still staring at Jon's dick as she gently wrapped her hand around it and started to stroke it.

He stared down and saw her perfect face staring up at him, looked like an goddess. Her perfect locks falling down her shoulders with her perfect tight breasts. She leaned forward and gently kissed his cock causing a groan from him.

"I need you now, Jon, but be gentle with me. I'm giving myself to you Jon. Do what you want with me, but please don't be rough." Jon pulled himself down over her body, and kissed her nose and then her lips. This woman was perfection.

"Dany, I've never hurt you before, and I'm not going to hurt you now. Trust me." he whispered as he tugged gently at her ear with his mouth.

"I do." she whispered back. They went on for another minute before breaking apart as Dany lay on her back, Jon now climbed atop of her, pushing her legs far apart to reveal her dripping pussy. She saw the pole that was Jon's manhood at the entrance to her pussy.

He stared into her blue eyes, concern and love all in his eyes. He lined up his cock to her entrance. He looked at her, as she lay there, somehow both smiling yet full of anticipation and arousal. It was a look he had never seen before, perhaps because she had never had it before. He grabbed her hand. "I want you to feel this as it happens." he said. He placed his cock where his head touched her outer labia. He moved the head of his cock into her core and slowly rubbed himself up and down, reveling in what was happening. Pings of arousal shot through her.

"You ready, Dany?" he asked.

"I'm ready." she replied. The words that came out of her lips were sexy and wild, and turned him on even more.

With her finger feeling where his cock met her entrance, he looked into her eyes and slowly began to push himself into her. First, the head of Jon's cock slowly disappeared into her body as she whimpered.

Dany squeezed Jon's hand. "Jon, hold my hand and push though. Just stop if I say stop."

"Ok" he said. She was a fucking seductress with those words. He kept pushing through, inch by inch as she whimpered. She was so tight. He would have thrust inside her had it not been for the fear of hurting her that was running through his mind and taming his passions.

After a minute of staring at her face he saw a shift between pain and pleasure, locked with half of his cock inside her, he began to feel an overwhelming sense of gratitude. This perfect, loving, amazing, woman. The smartest, most fun person he had ever known. Jon slipped in, driving his cock slowly forward, each inch another with a halt as she whimpered. Body arched, head flew back as her pussy spasmed, with moans. The shocks through her was mind opening as her hips spasmed for a time.

"You belong here. You fucking belong here." she kept whispering over and over again. "You're mine Jon, you're mine and you belong here." she kissed him, like a woman who had missed her lover for years and had finally found him. He just groaned, as he began thrusting deep into her, the bed punching the wall. He pressed on, until he was pressed to her hilt, momentarily taking her breath away.

"You feel so goddamn good." he said. They lay there, kissing, nibbling, caressing. Jon inside Dany. As far as they were considered, Husband inside Wife. Years of their rivalries, their arguments, their hatreds, their judgments of each other, their fights melted away as she felt his pulse through his cock. That was his heart beating, Jon's heart beating and she could feel it in her pussy. He held her against his body, feeling her breasts against his chest as his pace quickened.

She lay there surrounded by him, celebrating in the conquest of their lust and their love. She could smell his sweat, sense his warmth, feel his rock hard member inside her like it would be a permanent part of her body. Moments of their past flashed through her mind as she just lay in Jon's embrace, laughter, jokes, smiles, and fights. She felt him nuzzle her neck and gently kiss and suck her there. His back was so strong, his arms so muscular. All Jon's strength was now being employed in one goal and one goal alone to please her body sexually. She shivered as she thought of it, and her pussy felt his cock.

"I love you, Dany." he said to her. "More than you could ever know. I love you as a man. I love you with every inch of me." He moved down to her breasts. These perfect supple orbs, the tight hard nipples, and the pinkish areolas large and prominent framing her perfect body. He kissed her left breast, and slowly drew her hard pink nipple into his mouth and sucked, and sucked, and sucked. She felt a tickle she had never felt before and her twat muscles squeezed his cock tight and released.

"I love you too." she said back, with a smile, just enjoying his hard cock fucking inside her and his loving of her nipple. "And I'm glad every inch of you loves me, because every inch of you belongs to me now." she was ready. "Fuck me and let go Jon, the way you would if you weren't worried about me getting hurt."

He needed no more encouragement. He pulled back out of her, and slowly went back inside, slowly increasing the tempo of his strokes. He watched Dany's pussy lips clutch his cock as he pulled out, she had lips that gripped like he had never seen. They held onto him. Here she was, a woman, her vaginal lips clutching Jon again saying. "Stay with me." He grabbed Dany's hips and positioned himself, and then, in one swift stroke, rammed his entire length deep into her pussy.

His pelvis met hers in rapid tempo, his chiseled six pack rested on top of hers, and they both embraced each other as she wrapped her legs around him, almost instinctively. He began to thrust, harder, and harder till she began to thrust back in rhythm with Jon's thrusting. She began to moan. Dany hissed, not knowing how much she could take. She wasn't entirely sure where this version of Jon came from in the night, but she one-hundred percent approved every instant.

"Your pussy feels so good." Jon whispered back. And it was. It was the tightest, most perfect pussy. They embraced again as Jon pounded away at Dany's, tunnel. It was so addicting. Their sweat mingled on each other's bodies.

She moaned with the pleasure as he was thrusting into her. She never imagined sex would feel so good. To have this cock in her pussy, his fingers exploring her body, feeling him, pleasing her in a way nothing could ever describe. This was perfect, there was no other way to say it.

She had heard so many stories of how awkward her friends' first times were. How strange it was to have sex, to figure out how to fit together body parts and positions correctly. Not for them. It must have been the secret, Dany thought to herself. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. It was like they were two separated halves of a whole joining back together. She bit her lower lip as Jon thrust even deeper, touching nerves deep in her twat made her entire body shake.

He slammed her harder with full, deep strokes, thrusting into her tight pussy. "Don't stop." she told him. They fucked with abandon, their bodies fitting together perfectly. He went as vigorous and fast as he could, "Don't ever stop." Dany whispered. His pelvis thrusting, with his cock, stimulating Dany's clit in ways she never realized. Deep inside she started feeling a tightening. Jon's body losing all sense with powerful thrusts of passion and need, the bed banging against the wall. The feelings filling her up.

She moaned out with the particularly forceful thrust before she bit her lip to keep her silence.

She moaned into his shoulder in return. It was clear he was ready to take her some place she had never been before as his pace impossibly increased causing her orgasm to come in full force drowning out her thoughts. She felt her own orgasm rising. That intense feeling ran through her. She let out a loud moan, vision went white as she flickered around his swollen arousal. Toes curl as her world broke, pussy quivering. At that moment he could feel himself pulsing between her walls, and with a guttural groan, he emptied his seed inside her and remained against her hotly into the hollow of her neck.

Jon erupted, driving his cock deep into his lover's pussy. A loud groan and a hard thrust his cock swelled, she knew he was cumming. She whimpered with a shaky breath as the tightness felt inside suddenly snapped, her entire body was on fire, she was quivering from head to toe, and inside, deep inside was Jon shooting his hot searing cum. She was glowing. The hot burning cum filled her womb in a moment. For what seemed forever they shared an orgasm, seed filling her.

Dany had an epiphany in those moments as Jon finished. She came back to focus and now and realized that the energetic Jon wasn't done, she could actually feel his cock pumping into her. Not knowing what else to do she squeezed back with each twitch and was happy to get a response each time.

There, buried under Jon, his weight pinning her to the bed she smiled. Enjoying Jon's loving embrace, his cock still inside her, she wanted this moment to last forever. Locking her legs around his, she held him in that full body hug. She couldn't help but caress his hair. "I always wanted you." she whispered in his ear. She made her way to his ear again and whispered. "Slow down big boy." and he slowly slowed his pace to a stop, and fully embedded himself deep inside her, she looked into her sweet eyes. Dany's eyes were his first memory the first thing he remembered seeing. And here they were again, looking at each other as they surrendered themselves to each other completely. They were now lover's eyes too.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was behind a veil of clouds, it illuminated the world. The sound of waves from the sea the only constant as all else was booming and out of tune. During the day sailors voices were audible yelling across the ports of kings landing. Near the sea an illumination rose over the world leaving Jon in it's midst. Jon stared in awe here and knew someone needed the sight more.

Through the empty hallways of the keep the young prince traveled. He had expended a day among the docks and subsequently after several hours left to see a friend. Ending at a room on the far side of the keep. Deep under the numerous floors, even deeper into the dungeons where the cold waited and no one lurked, but one. Coming to a halt and knocking on the large door he waited until a familiar voice swiftly answered.

"Come in." the voice answered. Opening the oak door to a yawn he found nothing and no one to greet him, only a thick layer of copious smoke occupying his vision. With a few scrapes of paper and junk among the floor, garbage comprehensively in every nook it could find. Jars and liquids among ghastly shelves of rotting wood, dripping onto the floor with numerous colors. On the far side of the room the windows sealed and closed shut, giving no daylight in this haunting room, only the short candles emitted the light he needed. Looking up books layered the walls in a ray of color and size as corners of the room were likewise, amassed high with decaying books. It was a dwelling he did not feel welcome but nonetheless carried on.

"Mel?" He asked, for no response to answer. In the following room however there he found her. Behind her great marble desk, her head was delved deep in a book, not paying attention to him, or matter of fact anything. Melisandre's weaving eyes skimming over her book no matter of knowing what hour or day it had become. The darkness loomed over her as she refused to depart this room. The world was a thick fog to her, covered in her red cloth as she stayed locking herself in this room.

A crack caused Melisandre to look up and noticed the price from the corner of her eye. Never was she seen far from her study, on no occasion was she with others and rarely was outside, if at all. The people of kings landing despised her and their eyes spoke louder than words. Only Jon was there day in and day out and he, had tried countless times for her to venture with him, only to no avail.

"How may I help my prince?" She asked without a care.

"It is a day unlike any other out there. You should see it. If only I could open up these windows."

"I'm fine with the way the room remains. There will be another day like this and another, trust me I know." Melisandre stated with a dull tone and took little notice of the young prince. Instead gazing her book filled with life and mystery. A world of its own. Yet it wasn't strictly true, from the corner of the eye she saw him edging closer finally coming to a seat. Watching him, even here she still reminisced the day she encountered the young boy.

Year's prior-

Melisandre had finally arrived from asshai and the jade sea. She left weeks ago to bring her lord of light here to the new king. Hopefully to spread her lord. Arriving she was quickly given a room far from others, and was told to wait for a postponement. Days passed in a mist all forming as one before she met the king. Inside the throne room there she found him. She could faintly remember the look he gave her as his eye were somewhere else. He looked up from his work with distain to find the woman in red before him. "I have traveled across the sea to speak the lord of light."

At an instant he interrupted her. "I have no time for you, for this. Leave me." Melisandre was surprised and could hardly speak. She had traveled a distance of great length and he refused her. She left the room in annoyance to the library.

Melisandre went in the hallway, several books in hand. Numerous guards in Targaryen armor came from the opposite direction, malicious grins upon their faces as they drew closer. Once near enough the men grabbed hold of the books pulling them from her hands, with a laugh and spilling them on the floor. She took a step back from them. "You're not welcome here demon. Spread your lies in some other realm." One Ended with a glob of spit. They laughed heading the other way, pleased with themselves. Melisandre never spoke, she loathed this place and it's people, dropping to the floor picking the books up, one by one.

After a moment she heard someone draw near and in her sight found a book in her vision. Looking up she discovered young Jon with a book in his hands handing it to her. While others looked away or called her names he smiled. A young Jon stopped looking up at the red woman.

Present-

Jon closed the distance trying to skip over the books that covered the floor, pieces of parchment on the chairs before him, nowhere was unsoiled. "You keep yourself choked up in this room reading books welling yourself to madness. I can hardly see or breathe in this place."

"I do not enjoy the presence of others. And they do not care for my company." She spoke flipping the page of her book, not bothering to look up.

He came to a halt before the desk. "I care." He replied causing Melisandre to stop and gently place the book down, looking up at her friend. She saw the young man in his familiar Targaryen leather with the three headed dragon upon the chest.

"Is there something else, prince?"

"Just wanted to see a friend leave the one room she has spent a lifetime in." Jon looked over the several novels not a single one with dust. "You have read every one of these over a dozen times."

"There is more than you could ever know in these. Reading them more than once can tell me approximately what I need. A different idea unlike each time. And I do enjoy rereading some of my favorites." She told with a glee. Jon sat down as she dove back in the pages. After a moment of silence he flipped through a book of his own only to become bored.

"Let's get of here, out of the keep. Come with me." He pleaded to her as he had so many times before.

"I'm very busy as you can see and do not have the time."

"What? Reading this." Jon stood looking at her book with confusion. "This same book." She shot back slamming the book on him.

"A boy your age wouldn't understand. You only care about adventures and seeing what is beyond. Only you don't want to see what is beyond these walls."

"You should have a day out of here. Just for one."

"Where and mayhaps I will join you?"

"You'll have to find out." He told with a smile.

"You don't make this easy." Standing against her judgment she placed the book down and grabbed her red cloak. Once she was wrapped she followed Jon out the door and down the halls. Almost immediately he grabbed her hand and moved with an urgency, his feet quick.

She could hardly believe he was moving so quick. "Why are you in a hurry?" She asked struggling to keep up.

"The guards are on break." After a few minutes of winding through halls Jon came to a halt at the gate. Stealing a look around the corner he observed watching the large steel entrance. To his dismay Jon found the guards atop the walls. In their heavy plated armor their eyes scanning all, as they went back and forth, lingering.

"Wait." He whispered.

"What is it?"

"They'll give me a few guards to look after me. I can't have that."

"You shouldn't be alone without them. Someone could harm you." Jon turned back.

"I can handle it… I know another way." Through the halls they traveled down the floors reaching the tunnels.

Further Down under the keep they became stationary as she looked beyond. Only pitch darkness filled the void for what seemed forever. An endless sea of cold and dust she did not wish for. "It's freezing down here, Jon. What are we doing? Mayhaps we should find another way." Mel asked as she wrapped the cloak tightly around her body, the temperature was lower. Jon sighed and grabbed a torch as Melisandre kept close the warmth imbedding them.

Jon pushed a leaver and found the hidden door. Gradually opening the secret hallway to a crumble of rocks. Melisandre saw a long zigzagging path to an unknown location, slush among the ground and a howl to echo. She mentally shook herself. "This is disgusting, Jon." she told with a rotten look etched on her face. Jon simply smiled a look that he wore, with a look of discovery. He grabbed her hand and down they went to Mel's misfortune. Further and further they ventured on for a time, nothing but stone and dusk. She felt lost in the darkness down here, only Jon's hand kept her from the dusk that loomed around her. "Where are we? This looks like trash?" Her uttering never halted for a moment.

"Don't look okay. Keep your eyes ahead, that's all that matters." After some time they came to a halt, to the smell of the salt sea and yells of crews and ships coming in to port. Jon slowly pushed the door open and up through the gate. Jon helped her up to a bright sight and fresh air. The sun shined illuminating the world as the sea splashed against the sand. The tide came in, as it always does, and eventually the flat white sandy bottom of the bay was too deep to generate surf what waves there were turning into dumpers that crashed a few meters from the shoreline. The two had ended in the ports. Melisandre had purposely stayed away from these bright sections.

"A clear day. Here is where real fun is had. Not in the fancy balls or meetings but here." no time for breath he went down the streets. Through the crowded and murky roads they traveled. Jon carried a smile while the priestess only a frown, her eyes skimming over the people with distress.

Further Jon slipped through the crowds like nothing his hood over his face, his hand clenched around hers. After several winding alleys they stopped with a smile of gratitude. A large wooden building stood before them. Melisandre looked revolted as she gazed over the outsized tavern.

"This looks like a hell hole." She told.

"Come on." Inside Mel was greeted to lurid noise and yells of peasants, the aromas of filth and the scenes of peasants in ruff dirty clothes deep in conversation. Men and women drinking to their hearts content as a small band of four played in the corner, strumming as they stomped their feet. She could hardly hear herself think in here.

Coming back from the bar Jon grabbed a pint and she wine. Sitting down at a small table in the corner she gingerly sipped on the drink, it was years since she downed alcohol and the bitter taste was not to her tastes.

After sometime a hefty man with a beard and a round belly stood in the center of the room calming the many with his substantial voice. "Ladies and gentlemen if you will please gather around. I have the finest band in the seven kingdoms with me. And they would love if you would gather and dance, you will see. Hold your lady by the arm hold her tight to this jingle." And women stood and gathered around the center of the room where no tables stood. Jon smiled stood and bowed before Melisandre. Men she looked at him dazed and bewilder. Ready to stand and leave. It was one thing to be here another to dance in front of others he was mistaken.

"Oh no."

"As prince I command you to dance with me."

"I'm not one of your subjects." She told him.

"Just dance with me. Please."

"Fine." She stood taking his hand. Melisandre was no woman of parties particularly dancing. He stood up as Jon held her hand guiding her, traveling past various folks heading to the center of the hall where countless danced. In the crowd he brought her close as she wrapped her hand around his, he did the same slipping his arm around her slender waist feeling her soft dress against him. She wrapped her arms around him feeling his warmth and muscles against her. Once comfortable they moved side to side. She felt warm as he looked into her eyes and saw her blush. Once they were both comfortable, she stepped forward as he stepped back then side to side. As they danced many began a large circle moving quicker as the band initiated to play faster. Many roared as they stomped their feet and slapped their hands together, several others chime to the beat all among the crowd.

The hall filled with yells and hoots. In time they needed to move with the others. Both loose themselves, laughter plagued, her Melisandre with a bright smile as she observed her prince. Soon everyone was laughing and yelling. Melisandre was getting the hang of it feeling the cordiality. Jon was on no occasion very good at dancing, his life wasn't spinning around on a floor but with a sword unlike his very fluent brother. However he had seen how it was done and spun her around listening to her laugh. For once she felt joy and affection for her prince. And he flooded her mind. His dark hair shown bright above all else. But he knew soon it would be a war that filled his thoughts.

The two swayed as a pair of idiots, in her many years Melisandre never once danced, never even tapped her foot. No rhythm was awoken in her step as she followed her prince around the floor, the music ramping up. But around the room she felt a smile from her lips. He laughed with her around him, his smile infections. "You're getting it." The sounds came a blur as the music picked up in tempo. Their feet moved back forth Melisandre's laughs sounded throughout in a flurry. For an hour she lost herself; the charge of the dance, the fast turn, and the burst of acceleration necessary to was breathless. The hiss of the wake, the tumbling helter-skelter of limbs.

Before long they stumbled away from the others. "I loved it." The woman slowly softly pressing her hand to the dragon.

Mel gulped down the wine. For an hour they drank until they stumbled out from the tavern and back home. Back in the keep she smiled. "Thank you for this night." She told Jon with a smile. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jon currently laid in bed waiting for sleep to find him. The unkind, dim sky out the window was crowded in gloom. After some time of soundless sleepless hours a knock sounded at the door. "Jon." He heard Mel ask with a knock. He stood up, coming to the door.

Opening the door he found her with a gentle smile. "Is it a bad time?"

"Not at all, come in." Inside she found him alone. "What does my lady need?" Melisandre smiled- it was a warm, kind smile, and her red eyes stared into his, as if she could read his every thought, and feel his disquiet. Jon wondered if she would do something, or say something in reference to what had happened between them. But all she did was smile. He felt as if he could melt beneath her gaze, and a flood of memories rushed through his brain, like the touch of her hand on his cheek, the softness of her hair underneath his fingers, her bare skin against his.

"What is it." he said softly, a puzzled look on his face.

Melisandre smiled, stood before her young man cupping his cheek with her soft, pale hand. Her touch was fire, and it was a welcoming one. How many times he had felt it, and it still made his stomach turn. So he stood speechless, his eyes stared into hers, as she was watching him. ""I would like to thank you for your hospitality. It was needed and much appreciated, coming from you. Thank you, Jon." Her voice was soft, but intriguing.

"Of course. It was quite a night, seeing you laugh." He replied holism.

Jon noticed their was something different about her, a small grin was present across her face. "Jon." She softly whispered as she moved closer.

Jon gaped in awe as her ruby red lips closed the distance. Her hands moved down his back and grabbed his waist.

"Mel." He whispered as she felt the warm breath against her skin, making her grin in delight. She couldn't hold it in any longer, this desire, she wanted him to know how she felt.

"Jon. something pulls on me. Something I felt bubbling up for some time. Yesterday after everything I knew how I truly feel. How I feel for you. An ember left to burn. Something no man has done before. Jon, I want you. I didn't know what you would say… But I can't wait any longer, I had to take a chance." She explained as her heart was beating quicker than ever before, never once had she let her emotions get to her. She knew sooner or later she would tell him, her profound feeling for him. In a swift moment without a word she pressed her body up against his, her body forward, she could feel all of him, while looking directly into his eyes.

"Mel." Jon softly spoke, while gently raising and placing his hand against her cheek. Her eyes widen, the feeling of his sincere touch made her feel twenty again, her entire body turned boiling, as her pussy moistened. "You know I can't. I have my many duties. You're my best friend and mean so much, but soon I will be married." She paused searching for thoughts.

"It is true I won't be one of your many queens. This, however... I couldn't remember this aching before. This consuming need to touch myself. To be touched by you. I can no longer ignore it. But that does not change my feelings for you. I hold you dear here in my heart."

"You understand, I will be married soon."

Melisandre only smiled. "I have all the time of the world to convince you. I am not going anywhere, not now, not ever… So, can you not share your love for one old hag? One woman, one night." He didn't quite know, but he didn't care. It wasn't a feeling in his heart but he leaned forward pressing his lips to hers, kissing her. Their lips met a burning desire now imploding. Before he could react, her tongue was in his mouth and they were french kissing as if there were no tomorrow. Once again, his mind was thrown into a whirlwind of emotions, as this kiss made his lust rage anew! But not only his lust. He wanted to take Mel every which way he could, but he never thought of kissing her. When she did, he was shaken. Deeply shaken. Their lips met, she closed her eyes in bliss and held him tighter. A Shock sent through her body as their lips met. Her lips were supple and wet, mushed together with his as he leaned forward into the kiss. Tongues tangled, wrestling together, while she rubbed her hands against his strong body moaning. Slowly she pulled back, her tongue retreating back into her mouth.

She was captivating, and somehow he felt as if he couldn't move, all he could do was follow her, and it seemed forever until she broke her lips from his.

"You're stunning. You are beautiful." Jon told her every thought he always believed about her, always he truly respected her. Mel was shocked, how many years had it been since a man said anything like that to her. Her heart felt whole for once, what he said caused her heart to swore.

"Jon." She gently replied as she stared at him, desperately wanting another heated kiss from the young man. Slowly they slipped and grabbed hold of each other and moved sensually up against a wall. His back pressed against the wall, with her pushed up against him, her breasts forced up against his chest.

They leaned forward and shared another heated kiss with each other, locking lips as he moved closer to her, gaining a moan. He leaned forward passionately kissing her as he wrapped his arms around her soft body pushing her breasts into him. He moved his hands down her waist, feeling the plump ass against his palms and giving it a tight squeeze.

Her body felt on edge, pulsing as she shared the intense kiss. They kissed for minutes tongues tangled until they needed to catch their breath and leaned back, gazing into each other's eyes with a smile. Mel was ecstatic, never in her life had she met a man she wanted more than him. Something had lit a fire in her heart, a feeling he gave her for some reason. Tightly she held him, a grip that wouldn't let go.

"You are quite the experience." Mel sultry whispered.

"You are too." He replied. While they shared the heated kiss, Jon's manhood had been stuck, pressed up against her. Melisandre noticed something hitting her leg and observed his crotch, she grinned seeing the bulge in his pants.

"Getting hard." She purred without another word sunk down on to her knees, her face now resting near his dick. Jon watched her drop down on her knees in front of his throbbing member.

She grabbed hold of his pants, the air turning warm. She could see the bulge up close in his pants, showing the outline of his cock. Without a word, and with all her vigor she pulled down his pants. With the clothing out of the way his dick flung out into the open air.

He said nothing, his erection throbbed slightly, excited by Melisandre shock. She stared, mouth gaping at the member before her eyes as the musky scent filled her nostrils.

"Melisandre." He said, as she starred at him speechless. Hearing Jon, she snapped out of it and looked up to him, eyes filled with mad lust.

She examined his veiny cock and very gradually she extended her arm wrapping her hand around the base, her fingers grasping him, feeling how scorching and throbbing powerfully he was. It was so incredibly hard, veins and a strong feeling more rigid. Grabbing hold of his shaft firmly, she slowly began to stroke his cock, her hands moved back and forth his entire length, her gentle warm hands had such firm grip, squeezing confidently causing him to groan. She grinned, enjoying the young man's groan. She leaned forward and peppered it with kisses. She kissed the tip then down the shaft and kissed his balls, and then back up. She was slow, methodical. She wanted to coat each inch of his thick shaft with her love.

"You like that, don't you." She teased, looking up at Jon. She looked back down at the engorged head. She leaned forward, planting a soft, wet kiss on the head of his cock, her ruby lipstick staining the head. Jon throbbed and groaned feeling her warm and wet lips press against his throbbing head every so softly. Looking down he saw the lipstick on his cock, it was like she claimed him, he was hers, and it only made him throb more.

She couldn't contain her excitement and wanted to feel his cock in her mouth. Her ruby lips parted and her mouth opened wide. In a swift plunge, Melisandre engulfed Jon's dick. He groaned as feelings of ecstasy shot up his body, her wet tight lips covered him unlike ever before. His head arched back and he grabbed her head, his fingers grabbing her luscious red hair. Melisandre's mouth was stretched, gagging his penis down her throat.

Jon was amazed at her ability. She began to suck his cock, shoving it further down her already stretched mouth. He loved it as her warm tight, wet lips smothered against him. She wanted to shove it down her throat, she wanted the feeling of his entire cock deep throating her, she did just that. She glided the cock into her sweet, caressing tenderness of her mouth at a quick pace. She took several inches, and than began to fiercely move back and forth, sucking and stroking the rest with her hands, his cock hitting the back of her throat.

The red bombshell pushed his manmeat down the back of her throat eventually taking all of him. Her mouth refused to halt even as she gagged on the dick. Jon was not ready for her lips to lock so tightly on the base of his penis causing him to groan in pleasure. Moments later, once her mouth was accustom to the manmeat she began to fuck his dick with her throat. Moving and manipulating his cock with sensations jon never felt. Knowing what he wanted she took his cock with vigor. Her warm mouth retreated down the length of his shaft and halted at his engorged head. Jon made a small noise as she teased it with her tongue giving it a few swirls. Before he tried to shove his hips forward, Melisandre worked her way sensually back down his penis, sucking hard. The pleasure shot through Jon like a rocket, her small mouth trying to incase all of him.

"Fuck, Melisandre." Jon groaned, as the bombshell gagged loudly and coughed all over his dick as she worked it. Her lips were wrapped tightly around him. She moved back and forth taking all of him into her mouth. Jon had never felt anything quite like it. Her mouth so tight and a blur. Without noticing, Jon began to push his pelvis into her face, fucking her face right back. He was lost as the warm and snug mouth explored him. His penis was full mast as Melisandre danced on him, sucking him forcefully, working with her hands, lips and tongue to pleasure him.

She never broke eye contact as she swirled her tongue around the head. She pushed further down her throat, until all of him was inside. The throbbing hot manmeat down her throat. Tears ran down her cheeks with his entire dick in her mouth. Slowly she drew back, sucking along the way, spit casing his cock until she was at his tip. Jon groaned as her skintight mouth suffocated his cock. She sucked, lapped and drooled all over him, her drool traveling down making his cock glisten. Jon grinned felling total ecstasy as this woman sucked him off, her tight mouth coaxing his cock.

Melisandre looked up at him, without stopping her violent deep-throating. When Jon met her gaze he knew exactly what she desired. She wanted him to shoot his load into the back of her throat. He would give her what she wanted. Melisandre could feel his dick jamming down her throat. After several minutes of Melisandre fiercely sucking him off, the penis in Melisandre's throat became harder than ever before and Jon felt his balls tighten.

"Fuck Melisandre. I'm goanna cum!" He shouted as his first wave of cum rushed. She pushed her lips directly against his pelvis to receive his cum. With several more thrusts Jon groaned, the first rope of jizz shot deeply into the woman, making her gag, the cum forced its way down her throat. The second rope was even larger, catching her off guard, filling her.

Jon's orgasm seemed to last forever, Melisandre's tight mouth coaxing all of the hot jizz. Her eyes widen, she released her hold on his cock, his orgasm concluded. She swallowed all of it, the hot cum running down her throat.

"Fuck sweetie, you never stop." She stated.

"I know, it felt amazing." He declared as he came down from his orgasm. Melisandre looked up and to her surprise found Jon still fully erect. It stood, still throbbing. Quickly she cleaned herself off and licked the jizz from her fingers not letting a single drop go to waste.

With all the spunk, she stood up, eagerly wanting to see more of the young stud's body. "Take off the rest of your clothes." She lustfully demanded. Not wasting any time, he quickly nodded. Swiftly throwing his clothes to the ground, he stood naked in front of Melisandre. She grinned seeing his strapping, muscular body, finally after years she could drink in Jon's naked body. He was better than she pictured even when she masterbated to the thought of him late at night.

She pushed her body up against him and sensually rubbed her hands up his naked build, savoring the feel of every muscle. Jon felt the warm tender breath of her, Melisandre's erotic touch rubbing up against him causing him to groan. She moved her hands up his body past his abs and to his chest, loving his robust muscles. She couldn't wait another second.

"Come with me." She softly spoke and grabbed hold of his hand. She brought him over to the desk and pushed him into it. She then stood in front of him, her hands at her waist and her legs spread apart. Jon could see that look in her eye.

"For being such a good young man, I will reward you." She stated. Jon watched as she began to strip for him. Her cloak was the first to go and she threw it to the side. With the clothing on the ground, her large breasts were in better view, while she continued taking off her clothes. Sensually she pulled down the clothes, showcasing her smooth skin. Kicking the clothes to the side

Jon studied every feature of her hourglass figure, taking her all in. Breasts perky that wanted to spill out. Shifting his gaze he saw her twat drenched, juices overflowing down her smooth legs.

"You're so naughty watching me." She purred. He prized the sight before his eyes, the breasts were in full view to him. Jon's dick hardened from seeing her perky mounds. She smiled as she watched Jon gape at her tits.

Once he met her gaze, her cheeks turned bright red. The first time in her life she was nervous and shy now naked in front of Jon. Jon gazed over Melisandre, everything about her was mesmerizing, her curvaceous body, and beautiful appearance, he had trouble staying feet away from her.

"So Jon, what do you think?" She asked, as she turned around and pushed her large plump butt into the air.

"You're beautiful." He stated loving her body. She blushed from his comment and her heart skipped a beat. Turning around, she moved closer to him, her hips swayed back and forth as her breasts swayed beautifully with each step. She was now standing in front of him, their bodies only inches away from each other. She watched as Jon's eyes were fixated on her plentiful breasts.

"What will you do with me?" She sexily asked. Without warning he raised his hands and grabbed her massive tits, his fingers digging into the softness. Melisandre moaned in delight as she felt his hands dig deep. She loved the feeling of his firm hands massaging her huge tits. Her breasts were so soft. He closed the gap and pushed his body into hers.

"You really like my tits huh." She said surprised as he groped them together. He was obsessed with her orbs, he massaged them, squeezing her tits, all he could think of was the softness.

"I love your tits." He responded, as he continued to lose himself only to fondle her. She slid her hands down his body, feeling the smooth muscles underneath. She grabbed his manmeat, causing his body to jerk. Strictly she began to stroke him as he continued to fondle her tits. They were both mesmerized with each other's body's. As he squeezed her tits, he noticed her bright pink nipples were hard in the exposed air. Jon grabbed hold of them and firmly pulled causing her to whimper as he pulled powerfully.

"Careful Jon, my nipples are sensitive." She couldn't take it as he pulled in every direction.

He lowered his head towards her breasts, and grabbed hold of her erect nipple with his teeth. He pulled on her bud and flicked it with his tongue. Melisandre moaned as she felt his rough tongue rasping on her tender nipple. Her head arched back, and she grabbed hold of his feathery hair, pushing his face deep into her cleavage. Jon flicked her nipple with his tongue gaining a hiss of pleasure from her. He continued to suckle and pull on her breasts accordingly.

She shouted in ecstasy, loving every second. He stuck out his tongue and licked around the areola, gently swirling his tongue around her erect nipples. The feeling of his sticky tongue was immense. She loved having him suck her nipples, every part of her body tingled with immense sensation, but she wanted more. She wanted his dick to pound her pussy.

Grabbing his shoulders she pushed him back. "Enough foreplay Jon." She stated, as she couldn't wait any longer and he understood. She walked over to her desk and pushed the papers on to the floor. Everything she worked on for days now was covered with ale, she didn't care, she had a stud to fuck.

"Ok lay down on my desk." She said. He didn't wait a second and did exactly what she said, laying down on the desk. Melisandre was relived. The busty climbed up on to the desk, crawling towards Jon. He loved the sight before him. With a grin on her face and her breasts swaying beautifully back and forth, she crawled closer to him. Her face reached his hard cock and she gave it a lick and smiled, she then positioned herself over the giant harden cock, squatting, her pussy hovering inches from the throbbing head.

"Alright Jon time to fuck." She stated. Jon watched her taking a deep breath as she lowered herself down. The engorged head came in contact with her wet pussy sending a bolt of pleasure up her spin. His dick slowly entered her twat, stretching her as she lowered herself down causing her to whimper. She closed her eyes in pain as his manmeat stretched her little pussy, trying her best to take all of him.

Jon groaned as she lowered herself down, her wet and tight pussy encasing around his cock. She moved further down, her legs shook as she took him in her twat. After some time she made it down and slowly but surely, then travel went back to the head. She continued this process bouncing above him trying her best to take his entire length. Melisandre Embedding his manhood deep within her, then yanking away from him, then throwing herself back to him. Trying desperately to replicate the age-old rhythm she had found with him, not quite succeeding, but it felt far too good to stop.

"Fuck yes, Jon!" She shouted. Jon loved the sight of Melisandre bouncing on his cock. She was ready to go down again but before she could, Jon thursted forward, slamming his full length up into her. His cock punched through her. Her mouth opened wide and her head flew back. As she squeezed her fists and screamed at the top of her lungs in pleasure and pain, letting loose. Her pussy tightened around his dick as warm juices covered it. She relished her orgasm, relishing the intense feeling she had never felt in her life. Jon watched her, panting, sweat running down her gorgeous body.

"Jon you stud!" She lustfully stated and took a second to catch her breath. Jon placed his hands on her plump ass, loving the big round butt. He squeezed her cheeks together, digging his fingers into the flesh. Jon pressed his hands deeper as she continued to bounce above him again.

Gaining her strength she began to bounce above the young dragon, his dick deep in her pussy. Trying her best she moved down, taking in his shaft. Rocking gently against his hard cock attempting its invasion of her twat, suddenly her innards gave way and she impaled slowly all the way, groaning gutturally. Jon watched as she rode him from above, loving how her hair bounced every time she did and how her beautiful tits bounced. Taking him further, she dropped down on her knees and placed her hands on his chest gaining the balance she needed. She took Jon's entire man meat into her pussy and didn't move getting use to him. Once she was aqustom to the size her pace quickened as the dick pushed deep and punished her. Jon barred his teeth as Melisandre's pussy engulfed him in a delightful way. It was the tightest thing he ever felt, and his dick was throbbing inside of her. Pleasure ran over his body, and just as he thought he couldn't ever feel better, Melisandre began to fuck him.

Her hips drove into the Jon's dick eagerly, accepting him into her warm tiny pussy. The thickness of his member hurt her with each thrust, but it only made her rhythm that much fiercer. Melisandre shouted to the beat of her gallop.

Jon felt amazing elation as his shaft was deep inside her. The sensation was immense but he wanted to thrust into her. His instincts were taking over, something deep inside him. He wanted to fuck her till there was no tomorrow. Seeing her moan and her incredible body, he couldn't take it any longer, his dick grew inside her.

Quickly with all his force, he lifted Melisandre over. He grabbed her legs and pushed them above her head. She had no time to react, he moved with such speed and force. Before she knew what was happening Jon was on top of her. Without any warning, he pushed forward, violently ramming his full length into her pussy. She screamed as the dick slammed against her.

"Fuck!" She shouted. Jon gazed at the beautiful woman beneath him, loving her. He then began to thrust furiously, without remorse, his body became a haze. She screamed, as his cock violently pushed up against her, turning her into mush. Melisandre loved the feeling of Jon's cock, violently driving in and out of her pussy. It hurt, but in the most delightful way. "Fuck…oh…fuck my brains out!" She pleaded in enjoyment. Every time he thrusted forward, a moan escaped her lips.

"Don't stop!" She demanded. He did as told, and fucked her, non-stopped thursted forward while gritting his teeth. Jon continued to drive his manmeat up into her. Her breasts bounced as he moved back and forth. Leaning forward he grabbed her tits, squeezing them in his hands. Melisandre was on cloud nine having her young lover ravish her. Jon kept up his hammering, to be rewarded with her squeals as her ecstasy ripped through her in rapid pulses.

"Kiss me." She demanded in a haze. Jon gazed down at her and could see she wanted him more than anything else. Her eyes were begging him to caress her. He leaned forward and they locked lips. She wanted Jon to do everything to her, all this time thinking about this young man now had come true. She wrapped her arms and legs around his strong body and kept him in a lock as they shared heir heated kiss. Their naked body's wrapped around each other as he thursted forward, drilling into her. They held each other tight, as he continued his nonstop thrusting.

Jon still thursting nonstop into her, their bodies covered in sweat. Jon could sense he was nearing his climax. "I'm goanna cum again." Jon yelled approaching his climax. She could feel his dick swell inside her.

Jon's thrusts became more furious and Melisandre's walls tightened around him. He could feel her pussy clamp down around his dick. With a final thrust, he shoved in his full length deep into her womb and erupted.

Melisandre moaned as their juices mixed together, coating his cock. Ropes of cum shot into her pussy. She squeezed her body together as the hot sperm coaxed inside her. After some time they laid their as they shared a kiss.


End file.
